Random Adventures of the Gaang!
by BlueNPurpleEternalFlames
Summary: These drabbles are about the gaang and their crazy experiences. There are portals to the Human World, Weird Lessons, and most importantly, loads of Cactus Juice! Randomness just rocks, don't you guys think so? Rated for humor and absurdity!
1. Mobel Park

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Author's notes: Hello people! Do you like to be silly? We sisters do that all the time! First fanfic ever, please don't mind if it's bad. :P **

**P.S This account is shared by us two sisters. One is Blue and the other is Purple! BlueNPurpleEternalFlames :D**

* * *

_We see Aang, Katara, Toph, Sokka, Azula, Zuko, Mai, and Ty Lee at Mobel Park, taking a morning jog._

Sokka: Run! Run! Runny Run Run!

Toph: Oh shut up, would ya?

Mai: This is boring... I know. Let's have a race.

Azula: Ok, but first things first, rules. Bending is allowed, but no killing. * Glares at Toph *

Toph: Yea, yea, Princess.

Azula: So everyone in?

Mai: Actually, Ty Lee has to go to the circus and I have to go home and baby-sit my brother... We have to go. * Drags Ty Lee away *

Sokka: Hey! This is so unfair! Unfair, unfair, unfair!

Katara: Why?

Sokka: I don't have any bending!

Toph: But that's your problem.

Aang: Aww, cheer up, Sokka! You get to use these new rollerblades! * Pulls rollerblades out of nowhere *

Sokka: * Glares at rollerblades, then at Aang * But it's pink!

Azula: Shut up. Either that, or nothing. * Generates blue fire ball *

Sokka: * Quickly grabs rollerblades before Azula shoots blue fire in his face *

Azula: Alright. Serious injury can be done to your opponents.

Everyone: * Smirks at Zuko, wanting to hurt him *

Zuko: * Gulps * Momma...

Azula: Ok, everyone! Let the race... Begin!

_Everyone uses bending to propel themselves forwad, except Sokka, of course._

Sokka: Hey! Wait up! * Struggles to put rollers on * How do you wear these things? * Falls down, flat on the floor *

* * *

_Everyone slows down to let Zuko take the lead._

Zuko: Haha!

_Then they unleash their most powerful attacks on Zuko. Water! Earth! Fire! Air!_

Zuko: Dear Agni...

_Attacks hit him square on the chest._

Zuko: Tell Mother that I love her! * Dies *

Everyone: * Walks over to Zuko *

Toph: You have _got_ to be kidding me...

Azula: Looks like you people have just broken the one and only rule in the race. (In monotone) Pay up.

* * *

_Meanwhile, back at the starting point..._

Sokka: Hey! I've finally managed to take one step forward on these things! I have got to tell Katara! Wait... I'm still at the starting line. All well... * Plops down on bench next to him *

* * *

_Back with the now dead Zuko..._

Katara: When did we ever say that _we _would pay money to _you _if we broke the rule?

Aang: You helped to kill him too!

Azula: * Rolls eyes * Okay, fine... I'm already rich anyway.

Toph: So what _are _we going to do with _him_? Funeral?

Azula: Nah... I doubt anyone would turn up. It _is_ Zuko, afterall...

Everyone: * Glares at Azula *

Azula: * Rolls eyes * Fine, I'll arrange it... I'll tell Father about this later at home.

_Toph uses Earthbending to move Zuko's limp body back to the starting point, where Sokka was still waiting for them._

Sokka: Bout time you guys got back! * Stares at Zuko's body * What happened to him?

Everyone: Killed him.

Sokka: Cool. Wait. Does that mean we have to attend a boring funeral?

Aang: Yep! * Grins at Sokka *

Sokka: Why are you smiling?

Aang: I dunno... I just like to smile all the time! * Grin widens *

Sokka: * Gets creeped out *

* * *

_Back at the Imperial Palace..._

Azula: * Drags Zuko by the collar into her father's Study * Father. * Drops Zuko on the floor * Zuko died.

Ozai: About time he died... * Goes back to looking at important documents *

Azula: Father, aren't you going to ask _how _he died?

Ozai: * Rolls eyes * I don't really care about him but okay, how did die?

Azula: Aang, Katara, Toph and I killed him.

Ozai: * Smirks * Well done. * Glances at documents * When is his funeral?

* * *

**Author's Notes: Want pairings? Anything to suggest? R&R! Please. :D Hope you enjoyed this chappie :)**

**P.S Don't worry, Zuko fans. He'll magically appear in the next chappie! ;) **


	2. Hi5!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

**Author's Notes: We want to give a big shout-out to Anything 'n' Everything for giving us the first ever review! Thanks a lot! Do you feel honored? :P Just joking, of course. :)**

* * *

_We see Mai sitting in the living room with the TV on while Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph were attending to 'Important Bussinesses'. (Actually, they were just playing games)_

TV: Five in the air, let's do it together! Hi-5!

Zuko: * Runs out of bathroom with pants unzipped * OMG! Hi-5 is on? Mai! Don't change the channel! :DDD

Mai: * Rolls eyes *

TV: Hi-5!

Zuko: Yeah!

Mai: I'm out.

Zuko: But you'll miss all the fun! Today's episode is on baby animals! :DDD

Mai: Not interested... * Rushes to her room *

_Suddenly, Aang, Katara, Sokka, and Toph appear in the room, after their 'Important Bussiness'._

All (Counting Zuko out): Hi-5? * Rushes to the couch to squeeze in with Zuko *

Sokka: * Pushes Zuko off the couch * This couch is just right for the four of us!

Zuko: I was here first! Let me sit! :(

Katara: Sit on the floor! There's plenty of space there!

Zuko: Humph! * Plops down on floor and crosses arms *

_Azula and Mai appers in the living room._

Azula: Hey Zu-Zu, why is your pants unzipped? * Narrows eyes *

Ty Lee: * Rushes out of another bathrooms * Hi-5?

Mai: OMG! Not you too! Everyone is going crazy! Even me! I used to be boring and gloomy, but look at me now! I'm actually shouting! * Waves arms in front of her for dramatic effect *

TV: Hi-5!

Everyone except Mai and Azula: Hi-5!

Mai and Azula: * Walk away *

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well, this was short, compared to Mobel Park... :P R&R! Thanks! :DD**


	3. A Weird Lesson: Farts

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

_Zuko was a subsitude teacher in Random Class A in Random Tution Centre. The rest of the Gaang decides to tag along._

Zuko: So... What do you children want to learn today?

Random child one: * Farts *

Other random children and Gaang: Eww!

Zuko: Oh, I know! * Light Bulb magically appears over his head * Let's learn about farts!

Aang, Katara and Sokka: Gross! * Sticks out their tongues in a disgusted manner *

Toph: Cool.

Aang, Katara and Sokka: * Stares at Toph *

Toph: What?

Zuko: I happen to be someone who knows a lot about farts.

_I N T R O!_

Zuko: Farts! 'F' ,to the 'A', to the 'R' to the 'T', to the...'S'... Oops...

_R E S T A R T!_

Zuko: Fart! 'F', to the 'A', to the 'R' to the 'T'! :D

Random children: ...

Zuko: Who's the teacher here? EH? * Calms down immediately * Now, let's _really _begin... * Glares at children *

Toph: * Whispers to Sokka * Sparky's still got that temper, eh? * Smirks *

Sokka: * Whispers to Toph * Tell me about it... * Rolls eyes *

Zuko: I heard that! * Calms down immediately again * I happen to have very good hearing too! * Grins *

All the people in the room (Excluding Zuko): * Exchange glances *

_A W K W A R D!_

Zuko: Now let's start, shall we? :D * Clears throat * I don't see what's the big deal about farts! When I fart people are like 'Ooh stop farting! You're so gross! That's so immature!' Well they're the immature ones because farting is a natural proccess of life.

Everyone: -.-'''

Zuko: You don't see me going up to people telling them to stop breathing just because their breaths stinks? I mean what's the difference? Sometimes I meet people who's breath smells like fart!

Katara: Example?

Zuko: I don't know! The cabbage merchant?

Cabbage Merchant: * Pops out of nowhere * Leave me out of this! * Disappears * * Pops out of nowhere again * And I do _not _have stinky breath! * Disappears, yet again *

Everyone: ?

_A W K W A R D!_

Zuko: (Continues) And somtimes it's worse! So I don't see why it's such a big deal. Everybody farts, except for girls.

GIRLS

NEVER

FART.

Zuko: Just kidding! But seriously. Everybody in the world farts. People, dogs, cats, frogs, lamps, giraffes, pillows, platypies... platy...puses. Platy... Horses, cows, paper, etc. So why is it such a big deal? Coz we make it to be.

Everyone: ...

Zuko: (Continues) I like to answer my own questions. Is that right? Yes. Anyway for people who don't know, there are four major types of farts. The first one is Loud and Proud. These farts are very loud and they usually don't smell that bad. Perfect for birthday parties! Next we have the Silent but Violent. These farts are freakin' ningas! They just 'phoo' right out without anyone knowing. And yet those are the stinkiest ones.

Zuko: Next, we have the queves. These are a bunch of wannabe farts that come from the vagina. Posers. And last, but not least, we have, the Sharks. These farts are the reason why you should never force on a fart. Cause if you do, you might end up farting out shi- A..nyway, those are the major types of farts. Personally, I think that farts are nothing to be ashamed of but for those of you who are, here's some techniques to hide them!

Zuko: Raising the volume. All you have to do is make noise louder than your fart! Next we have denial. All you have to do is deny deny deny. And last, we have The Blame. Just blame it on someone else! These techniques are so good, that even celebrities use them. So stop trying to hold in your farts, it's healthier if you let it out.

Zuko: Because if you don't let out your farts, all of the gases in your body will start to build up and it's gonna make you expand. And if you expand too much, you are gonna explode. When you explode, your body parts are gonna fly everywhere. Then lamps will eat it. And what happens when they are still hungry? They go for your babies. Do you want to be a baby killer? I'm pretty sure none of you wants to. So stop holding in farts! Thank you. * Bows, then walk away with a stuck up face (Off the stage) *

Everyone: That...Was...Weird...

_A W K W A R D!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Adapted from Ryan. Sorry Ryan, if you ever read this. Just trying to spread the word about you! You are very funny :DD**

**Lol. Purple just thought of our distant cousin, a 3 year old, who loves cars.**

* * *

**Distant Coz: Who made everything?**

**Purple: God.**

**Distant Coz: Who is God?**

**Purple: A mighty person in heaven...**

**Distant Coz: What is heaven?**

**Purple: It's a place where good dead people go to.**

**Distant Coz: Ohh... Then what is praying?**

**Purple: Praying is a way to communicate to God...**

**Distant Coz: Ohh... I pray to God and thank him for making cars thank you God I love you. **

**Purple: LOL.**

* * *

**More suggestions? R&R! Thanks! Alot!**


	4. Camping Out

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of the characters.**

* * *

_We see the Gaang staring at a portal._

Aang: What _is_ that?

Toph: I dunnow ...:-o

Sokka: It's bright! Let's go in it! I like bright light... :D * Foams *

Everyone (Except Katara and Sokka): * Stares at Katara with a raised eyebrow *

Katara: Cactus juice... He's been finding out where I hide it.

Everyone: Ah.

Sokka: * Walks into the portal, still foaming *

Katara: What the.. SOKKA! We have to go in...

Sokka: * Head pops out of portal * Come on.. :D * Foams *

* * *

_So, everyone goes into the 'bright light' and ends up at a camping site, in the real world, AKA, our world. :) The Gaang sees children and camp instructors._

Toph: Where are we?

Instructor Grace: We are going to teach you how to sing 'The Campfire Song'! _'C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G SONG! CAMPFIRE! Campfire's burning up, campfire's burning up! Campfire's burning up, campfire's burning up! Bur...ning...up! Burn, burn, burn! Bur..ning..up! Burn, burn, burn! Campfire's burning in the dark dark night we go, oooooooooo yeah! Shaky shaky yeah! Campfire's burning in the dark dark night we go oooooooooo yeah! Shaky shaky yeah! Campfire's burning up, campfire's burning up!'_ Now you sing it!

Gaang (Except Sokka): Great...

Sokka: Yaya! :DD * Foams *

_Then, all the children except the gaang sung the song again. Sokka joined in, of course. Singing while foam drips on the floor._

Instructor Grace: Two more songs to learn! Number one. 'Titanic'! '_They build a ship Titanic, to sail the Ocean blue. They thought they built a ship that no water can go through. But the Lord of mighty hands knew the ship would never land. It was sad when the big ship went down. (Emo-ishly) OH IT WAS SAD! OH IT WAS SAD... It was sad when the big ship went down to the bottom and the husbands and wives and the children lost their lives, oh it was sad when the big ship went down...' _

Instructor Grace: Next, 'I've Got A Fever'. _'I've got a fever, I'm hot, I can't be stopped... I've got a fever, I'm hot, I can't be stopped... I've got a front 'oo', back 'aa', can't be stopped... I've got a front 'oo', back 'aa' can't be stopped. I've got a fever, I'm hot, Yeahhh~'_ Now you try it!

Gaang (Except Sokka): OMG...

Sokka: AHH! :DDDD * Foams *

_And of course, everyone, except the gaang, repeat the songs, while Sokka drips more foam onto the floor._

Instructor Grace: Great job! Guess what time is it now!

Toph and Katara: I don't wanna know! :((

Instructor Grace: Dinner time!

All the children INCLUDING the gaang: Yes!

Aang: I'm starving! :D

* * *

_At the canteen..._

Instructor Charmaine: Now it's time to learn the hungry cheer!

Gaang: WHAT?

Sokka: Oooo... :D * Foams *

Instructor Charmaine: It goes like this. '_Hungry hungry! * Clap, clap * Very very! * Clap, clap * Hungry very! *Clap, clap * Very Hungry! * Clap, clap* Chi...kalaca pi-a pi-a chi...kalaca pi-a pi-a, JIAK! BOOM.'_

_And... She wants everyone to repeat it again. And then, she says it's not loud enough and asks them to repeat once more. WITH THE FOOD IN FRONT OF THEIR FACES. _

Sokka: * Stomach growls * I wanna food! * Shouts out hungry cheer like a mad woman who's looking for her lost baby in a supermarket *

Instructors: Dig in!

Sokka: * Gobbles down the food like a wolf *

Gaang: * Copies Sokka *

_After eating, they had to queue up to wash their plates. By themselves. Then Sokka met this girl who had a big pimple on her face and he 'fell in love'._

Sokka: I like you ... :D * Foams *

Girl: * Slaps Sokka *

Sokka: Wah? (Cactus juice wears off) Why are we here? And why is this girl staring at me? * Looks at girl * You're ugly. * Walks away *

Katara: * Slaps forehead * I should have done that long ago!

* * *

**Author's Notes: We stayed up late just to complete this... 12:06 am now... :( Purple's cranky... Hope you enjoy this... R&R!**


	5. A Weird Lesson: Global Warming

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

**Author's Notes: This is another Weird Lesson by Zuko, now created by us, and not adapted from Ryan. Enjoy :)**

* * *

_We see Zuko at Random Class A in Random Tuition Centre, being the sbustitute teacher of the Random Children, and the Gaang decides to tag along. ...Again._

Zuko: Guess what, children? :D

Random Children: What...?

Zuko: We are going to learn about Gobal Warming today!

Random Children: Yay...

Zuko: * Clears troat * To everyone, Gobal Warming is a nuisance. Why? Because all it does is makes you hot, sweaty and sticky, and what's worse, we all have to bathe everyday! And, come on! No one likes to bathe everyday!

Random Children and Gaang: ...

Zuko: What's your problem?

_S I L E N C E..._

Toph: * Sigh * There's no point in teaching this lesson to these children, Sparky. Everyone knows that we are all going to die in 2012, so why should we continue attending school? Why should we continue working hard? Not that I _am_ working hard, but if I do, all of my efforts would go down the drain, just like yours. We might as well enjoy our last year of our lives, am I right?

Katara: We're _not _going to die in 2012, Toph... * Rolls eyes *

Toph: Anyone who watched (or in Toph's case, listen to) the movie '2012' knows that the world is going to end soon. But I can't blame you, though. You have _never_ watched a movie in your entire life, Sugar Queen... * Snickers *

Katara: * Smoke comes out her ears * I did watch a movie before! I'm a normal 14-year-old girl, who does what normal 14-year-olds do! Is it so hard to understand that I'm 'fun' and 'cool' enough to watch a single movie?

Toph: Ok. I can believe you, only if you name one movie you have watched. * Grins *

Katara: Erm.. I... Barbie Rapunzel...

_A W K W A R D!_

Katara: I... I was small! I was only 4 and I did not-

Zuko: Can I continue?

Toph: Haha! Barbie Rapun-... Wait! Wait! Put me down!

_Zuko had lifted Toph from her seat and thrown her out of the room._

* * *

Toph: Who needs to learn about Global Warming anyway? Humph! * Plops down onto the floor *

Random tuition teacher A: Why are you sitting out here little girl?

Toph: GET LOST! * Uses earthbending to push the teacher away *

* * *

_Back in the room..._

Zuko: Okay, back to what I was saying... Where was I, again? Oh, yes! Who do you know likes bathing every single day?

Aang, Sokka, Katara and Random Children: * Sigh *

Zuko: I mean, all we have to do to stop Gobal Warming is plant trees, stop polluting the air, stop water pollution, and...

* * *

_A few hours later... (By then, Zuko had let Toph come back into the class)._

Zuko: ...And stop air pollution as well, and- Wait, I've already mentioned that 73 times...

Random Child Two: * Yawns * Is this lesson over yet?

Zuko: No, it is most definitely not over.

Random Child Three: Can we go home now? It's 1.00am in the morning... And my Mother expected me to be home by 3.00pm... * Yawns * She's probably calling the Cops right now... Or trying to break into this Random Tuition Centre. * Yawns again *

Zuko: Okay, fine. I'll stop telling you children about how to stop Gobal Warming...

Gaang and Random Children: YES!

Zuko: ...And start telling you people what would happen if we didn't stop Gobal Warming!

Gaang and Random Children: NO!

Zuko: * Turns his back to them and starts leturing like he was some Professesor at a University *

Gaang and Random Children: * Whispers to each other * Let's run for it! * Dashes out of the Tuition Centre and into freedom *

Zuko: If you don't stop Gobal Warming, the Earth will explode, due to all of the heat. And then all the living things and humans on the Earth will die. After that, lamps will die to. And since the world exploded with all the food on it, our human souls will have no choice but to feed on the remains of Earth. When the lamps, who ruled the Earth, find out that us humans did not try to stop Gobal Warming and made their world explode, they will locate us and haunt us for an eternity. Do you children want the souls of lamps chasing after you, just so that you will never rest in peace? Of course not. So just stop Gobal Warming already! Any questions?

_S I L E N C E..._

Zuko: * Finally turns around * Wow. The're gone. Must have went off to spread the word about Saving the Earth...! I have never realised what a great teacher I am! * Grins * I should do this more often! * Walks away *

* * *

**Author's Notes: Haha! :) R&R! Hope you enjoyed this chappie :) ( Specially made for Anything 'n' Everything :D )**


	6. Get Together

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for supporting us, Anything 'n' Everything and Crazichi123! To Crazichi123: We'll try to add some of your favourite pairings in here. Pairings aren't really our specialty. So... yeah. Bare with us! :P**

**P.S Blue here! To Crazichi123: I like Zutara, Taang, Tokka, and maybe a little Ty Lokka too. And Sokkla rules :D**

* * *

_We see Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, Azula, Zuko, Mai, Ty Lee, Jin, Song, Jet, Smellerbee, Longshot, Ozai, and any other Avatar character sitting in a circle altogether._

Sokka: * Whispers to Katara * What are we all doing here in a circle? And why is our enemy even here? * Points at Long Feng *

Long Feng: * Stares at Sokka, most probably thinking of how to end his life or something *

Katara: * Shrugs* * Looks around * Maybe Zuko has something to do with it... * Points at Zuko, who was the only one standing, and grinning, for that matter.)

Zuko: * Claps * Settle down people! (No one was actually talking...) Since we are all here today, why don't we all have a nice chat and talk?

Everyone: * Rolls eyes *

Zuko: What? Why can't we all come together and talk about our differences?

Aang: Zuko, we all know that you're trying to help (do what?), but I don't see why you had to invite _everyone._ * Stares at Ozai *

Zuko: It'll be even more interesting! :D

Everyone: ...

Zuko: So why don't we start chatting, huh? And have some food and drinks while you guys are at it! :DD * Points at an empty spot in the corner of the room.*

Everyone: ?

Zuko: Wait for it... Everything in this fanfic always appears magically... In three... two... one-

_A huge table of food and drinks appeared alright... But not at the coner of the room. Right above Zuko's head._

Zuko: Dear Agni...

_Table falls on him._

Zuko: Oww...

_Everyone rushes to the table to grab something to eat or drink, and by the time Zuko got out from under the table, everything was gone._

Zuko: * Grumbles under his breath * The authors of this story really like to torture me, don't they?

* * *

_Surprisingly, everyone actually started trying to converse with one another._

Katara: So... Nice Get Together you have here, eh?

Zuko: Heh, heh...I doubt that my father's enjoying this... * Points at Ozai *

Ozai: * Sulking in one coner *

Katara: * Laughs *

Zuko: * Surprised that Katara _actually laughed_ at one of his jokes (which are _**really**_ bad, might I add) *

* * *

Aang: Hi, Toph.

Toph: Hey, Twinkle Toes.

Aang: So... do you like this Get Together, so far?

Toph: * Raises eyebrows * Are you kidding me? It sucks.

Aang: Right... Heh, heh...

Toph: Aang?

Aang: Yeah?

Toph: Is there something wrong with you? You seem... off nowadays.

Aang: No! Nothing's wrong! What gave you that idea? * Looks around awkwardly *

Toph: * Sigh * Nevermind.

_S I L E N C E..._

Aang: * Trys to start a conversation again * So... You're good at Earthbending, huh?

Toph: * Rolls eyes * I'm out of here.

* * *

Ty Lee: Hey, Cutie!

Sokka: Um... * Looks around *

Ty Lee: * Giggles * I'm talking to you, Silly!

Sokka: O... Kay...

_Ty Lee then trys to flirt with Sokka, while he just looks around awkwardly, most probably trying to 'escape'. Then, Azula comes along, wanting to speak to Ty Lee for a few seconds. Not bothering to pull Ty Lee away, Sokka could make out a few words Azula said._

Azula: I want... I get...

Sokka: * Wonders what Azula could possibly want or get, and from Ty Lee, of all people *

Ty Lee: * Nods and promptly walks away after saying 'Bye' to Sokka *

Azula: * Smirks, then walks away as well *

* * *

Zuko: * Stands on a podium, which magically appeared as well * (In a offical way) Ladies and Gentlemen. Boys and Girls. I need to ask you people a question. (Now in a child-like manner) How are you guys enjoying the Get Together? :DDD

Everyone: ...

Zuko: I asked... A Question! * Fumes *

Everyone: -.-'''

Zuko: ...

Random Person: Boo!

Zuko: If you people hate this so much, then just GO. Leave.

_Everyone gets up and heads for the door, except Ty Lee._

Ty Lee (To Sokka): Bye, Cutie!

Zuko: Wait! I was just kidding!

Everyone: * Turns back *

Zuko: We have a performance! :D (Starts singing horribly) * Claps * I don't need that girl in my life! * Claps * I don't need that girl by my side! * Claps * I don't need that girl to-

Toph: * Takes Aang's shoe and throws it at Zuko. It misses, of course *

Zuko: Hey! Watch it, Toph! * Yells with fist in the air *

Everyone: * Turns to leave again *

Zuko: * Whines * Oh, come on! I can't be _that _horrible, right?

Everyone: * Quickens pace and walks out of room *

Zuko: * Sigh * * Plops down onto floor *

_Ty Lee rushes out of room to call everyone in. Everyone gathers around him._

Zuko: * Looks up *

Everyone: Happy Birthday!

Zuko: It's _not _my birthday.

Ty Lee: Oh.. That explains why everyone doesn't know that today's your birthday... Sorry!

Zuko: * Sigh * * Pouts * Why do you people hate me so much? And what's wrong with those authors who wrote this fanfic?

Everyone: * Shrugs * The're mentally crazy. (It's true... Wahahahahaha!)

Aang: Cheer up, Zuko! Why don't we just celebrate your Not Birthday by having some cake, and then live happily ever after! :D * Grins *

Sokka: Cake! :D * Foams *

Everyone including Zuko: * Gobbles down cake *

_...And they lived happily ever after! Just kidding... Hahaha!_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Blue feels weird writing the pairings... Even though she likes them :P** **Don't think she could write Jai, though... Sorry! We both feel that we bully Zuko a lot, so we'll give him a cake once in a while! :D All well. Man, we feel like celebrating Zuko's Not Birthday too... * Stomachs grumble * Give us some cake, would ya? * Gobble cake * R&R, Please! :D **


	7. Very Random

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of its characters.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Here's Chapter 7... ;) We are not exactly sure what this chapter is about though... It's just random!**

* * *

_**What are the properties of...**_

_A.) Lamps and Flowers?_

Zuko: Lamps are... Alive. Because they glow.

Katara: Lamps _aren't _alive... And the second part of your sentance just doesn't make any sense.

Zuko: Flowers aren't alive because... they don't move.

Katara: Flowers _are _alive... * Sigh *

* * *

_B.) Light and Water?_

Aang: Light is... Bright.

Sokka: * Stares at Aang, speechless * Um... I have to agree with you on that one.

Aang: And Water is... Wet?

Sokka: Yes, yes... And cold too. Water is wet and cold.

* * *

_C.)(I) Zombies? _

Zuko: Zombies are undead.

Aang: So they are alive?

Zuko: No, they are not.

Aang: But didn't you say that Zombies are alive?

Zuko: No, I said they are undead.

Aang: ...Which is the same meaning as undead?

Zuko: Yes, that's right.

Aang: So they are alive?

Zuko: No, they are not.

Aang: Oh... Ok... I still don't get it.

_

* * *

_

C.)(II) Mirrors?

Sokka: Mirrors are shiny! :D * Foams *

Katara: Did you just drink Cactus Juice again?

Sokka: * Stops faoming and instantly becomes the Sokka we all know * No, why?

Katara: ... No reason...

_

* * *

_

D.)(I) Dragons?

Zuko: Dragons are... real.

Katara: Dragons _aren't _real.

Zuko: Oh, yeah? So what is this? * Points at a real fire-breathing dragon behind him *

Katara: It's... * Squints * ...Aang!

_Dragon disappears with a puff of smoke, and in it's place is Aang._

Aang: Hi guys!

Katara: Hey, Aang.

Zuko * Stares at Aang with wide eyes * ...

Katara: * Snickers *

_

* * *

_

D.)(I) Pillows?

Sokka: Pillows are fluffy! :D * Foams *

Toph: * Walks away *

_

* * *

_

E.)(I) Fire?

Zuko: Fire is-

Katara: * Gets fed up * Hot? Warm? Blistering? Red? Orange? Or maybe even Yellow? Bright? Burning? Any of those things? * Calms down *

Zuko: Yeah... How did you know?

Katara: Eh. Had a feeling.

_

* * *

_

E.)(I) Ice?

Sokka: Ice is-

Katara: * Walks away *

_

* * *

_

F.) Apples and oranges?

Aang: Apples are-

Toph: Can you guys just stop with this already?

Sokka: Stop what?

Katara: Describing anything and everything you see.

Zuko: Yes, please stop...with the... describing... and the crazyness... and the... * Becomes dizzy and faints *

Everyone: * Snickers *

_Back to the topic..._

Toph: ...I mean, why do we even do this?

Everyone: Crazy writers.

Toph: Ah.

_S I L E N C E..._

Sokka: So...Let's kick it! :D

_A Disco Ball and a radio appears out of nowhere and everyone starts dancing to the tune of 'Wannabe' by Spice Girls. Except Zuko, who was still lying down on the floor where he fainted, with his tongue sticking out of his mouth._

**

* * *

**

Author's Notes: Lol, Zuko! xD This Chapter's not that funny... We have Bad News and Good News. The Bad News is that we're going to be out of ideas for chapters sooner or later... The Good News is that you guys can help us with that! Suggest some ideas for chapters, and you may be responsible for the next one!By the way, thanks for all the reveiws! We really appreciate it! R&R! :D


	8. Merry Christmas!

**Disclaimer: We do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or any of it's characters.**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone and Merry Christmas! :)We wanted to wait till Christmas to post this chapter. And we also had not much ideas and have to prepare for school next year. Hence, the delay :P Well, this is for SS-jun, who suggested this idea.**

* * *

_We see Toph, Katara, and a sleeping Sokka in his bedroom._

Katara: Toph, could you please help me wake Sokka up? I've been trying to-

_Before Katara could finish her sentance, Toph kicked Sokka, in attempt to wake him up..._

_...Which resulted into him flying out of the window._

Katara: * Rushes to the window *

_Sokka was lying on the lawn, two levels down, motionless._

Katara: Toph! * Fumes *

Toph: What? You wanted me to wake him up. * Shrugs * That's what I always do to wake him.

Katara: You _what_? ?

Toph: * Ignores Katara * Better go check on Sokka.

Katara: * Runs down towards Sokka *

Toph: * Sigh * * Follows Katara *

Katara: Sokka! * Kneels down next to him * * Glares at Toph * If anything happens to him, I'll-

Toph: Relax, Sugar Queen. He's still sleeping. * Snickers *

Katara: * Stand up and faces Toph * He's _sleeping_? ! What are you insane? ! He can't possibly be sleeping-

Toph: * Points at the now awake Sokka *

Sokka: * Stands up and yawns * Morning, Katara.

Katara: * Turns around, surprised *

_Katara suddenly gets angry and slaps him._ _Then, she walks back into the house._

Sokka: * Frowns * What did I do? ?

Toph: * Snickers * Dunno. * Grins *

Sokka: ? ?* Whispers * Mood Swings... * Looks around * Hey, what am I doing out here in the lawn?

Aang: * Comes out of the house * Hey Toph and Sokka! :D * Frowns * * Slaps Sokka *

Sokka: What did I ever do to you people?

Aang: I got that Tarantula on your face! * Grins *

Sokka: ! ! * Eyes widen *

Toph: * Laughs *

Aang: What's so funny? By the way, Sokka, Merry Christmas! :D * Hugs Sokka *

Sokka: ? ? ! !

* * *

_Back at the house..._

_A Christmas Tree pops out of nowhere._

Sokka: Where did the Tree-

Zuko: Merry Christmas, everyone! :D

Sokka: Okay...

_Presents bought by the people in the room to their friends pops out of nowhere._

Aang: PRESENTS! :D * Dashes towards the presents under the Christmas Tree * * Quickly picks one present for himself and finishes unwrapping it in less than 5 seconds *

Aang: * Holds up present for everyone to see * Who gave me this? :(

Katara: Come on Aang... To tell you the truth, you _need _those. Yours are already getting old and loose.

Aang: I don't need no _underwear_!

Everyone: * Laughs hysterically *

Aang: * Frowns * What's with everyone today? They think _everything_ is funny...

* * *

_Everyone didn't stop laughing until an hour later._

Toph: So... What do we do now?

Zuko: Let's all sing Christmas Songs! * Grins * _'Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birthday to you! Happy Birth-'_

_Azula and Mai walk into the room._

Azula: That's the 'Happy Birthday Song', Idiot.

Mai: (In monotone) Exactly.

Zuko: Okay... Although I'm notconvinced that that's _not _a Christmas Song, I'll sing another one. _'Boys and girls of every age, wouldn't you like to see something strange? Come with us and you will see this town of Hallowee-'_

Toph: That's the 'This is Halloween' Song.

Zuko: Okay, fine... You people are really demanding, you know that? Another song. _'Happy Easter, Happy Easter! I'm your Lucky Hunny Bunny! Close your eyes, make a wish! If you believe in me, your dreams come true!'_

Sokka: That's the 'Easter Hunny Bunny Song'.

Zuko: Argh! _'Oh I'm a Gummy Bear, yes I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh I'm a yummy, tummy, funny, lucky Gummy Bear! I'm a Jelly Bear, Cause I'm a Gummy Bear! Oh I'm a movin', groovin', jammin' singin' Gummy Bear-'_

Katara: And that's 'The Gummy Bear Song', which is just some random song.

Zuko: Fine! If you people are _so_ smart, tell me what's a Christmas Song! Hmph! * Plops down on the floor, pouts, and crosses his arms *

Aang: * Sigh * Come on, guys.

_Everyone, except Zuko, makes their way towards the Cristmas Tree and surrounds it._

Everyone: _'Rockin' around the Christmas Tree, at the Christmas Party hop. Mistletoe hung where you can see, every couple tries to stop. Rockin' around the Christmas Tree, let the Christmas Spirit ring. Later we'll have some Pumpkin Pie, and we'll do some caroling.'_

Zuko: * Looks up with interest *

Everyone: _'You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly. Rockin' around the Cristmas Tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone dancing merrily, in the new old fashioned way.'_

Zuko: OooOoOOoOOOoo~ * Stands up and walks over to sing with them *

Aang: * Does Saxophone Solo *

Everyone: _'You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear voices singing let's be jolly, deck the halls with boughs of holly. Rockin' around the Christmas Tree, have a happy holiday. Everyone dancing merrily, in the new old fashioned waaayyyy!' _* Does big end and jazz hands *

Zuko: Let's sing another Christmas Song! :D

Katara, Sokka, Toph, Azula, and Mai: No.

Zuko: Oh, come on! Don't you guys like to sing songs?

Katara, Sokka, Toph, Azula, and Mai: No.

Zuko: Do you people only know how to say "No,"? :(

Katara, Sokka, Toph, Azula, and Mai: No.

Zuko: ...

Aang: * Grins *

Sokka: You really like to smile don't ya, Aang?

Aang: Well, yeah. * Grin widens *

Everyone except Aang and Sokka: * Gets creeped out *

Sokka: You gotta learn how to get used to him.

Aang: ? * Frowns *

Sokka: Nevermind.

* * *

_Sokka: Who gave me socks? !_

_Katara: Um..._

* * *

**Author's Notes: Lol. ****All the songs are from youtube! Including the 'Easter Hunny Bunny Song'. That song is weird. But funny :D R&R pls ! :) We bake Cookies! Okay, we're just joking. We don't bake. But reveiw. Please :P**


End file.
